Kowari Drie Doring
Drie Doring(2004-2010) Kowari(DDM015) was born in the Drie Doring group on the third of April 2004. His parents were the alpha couple, Nikita and Hannibal. He was born in a big litter of six pups, though two of them were stillborn. The surviving pups were named Chillie(DDM016), Ratched(DDF019) and Shada(DDF020). Kowari and his remaining siblings all survived their first year. Kowari lived the first part of his life as a subordinate male in the pack. By next April, Kowari's mother, Nikita, gave birth to a new litter. A few days later a rival pack attacked the den, and during the attack they lost two pack members, including his sister, Shada. By July of that year, his father, Hannibal, died, and his older brother Valiant took over as dominant male. In February of 2006, Valiant's mother, Makonkie, died, and his sister, Kultarr, took over as dominant female. In December the pack separated permanently, his brother Chillie was in the other half so Kowari never saw him again. The pack was down to six wolves, but when a new male took over they brought the numbers up. In 2009, his sister, Ratched, mated with a rover. In spring she gave birth to Kowari's first nephews, Athena and Tenthor. Sadly, she died after giving birth, making Kowari the last survivor of his litter. In February, 2010, the previous alpha male died, and Finn MacCool took dominance. Soon Kultarr passed away, and was replaced by Kowari's niece, Saorise. A few months later, Kowari managed to overthrow Finn MacCool, becoming the new alpha male. He could not breed with Saorise, but still performed well as the alpha male of the group. He was often seen on patrol and guarding. He was proving himself to be a worthy alpha, just like his father. But his reign didn't last very long. In late November, 2010, as mating season started kicking in, Kowari left the group to go roving along with Brickleberry and Tenthor, and did not return. After his departure, Finn MacCool took back the role as dominant male of the pack. Rover(2010-2011) The three males started wandering the vast Yellowstone land and they spotted the Whiskers pack. They were seen trying to get to the females a few times, but their attempts were useless as the resident males kept chasing them off so they left the Whiskers territory with no hope. It seemed like their roving trip was going to be a failure until a week later they came across a Ewoks splinter group which didn't contain the original alpha pair of the Ewoks, so the females were more relaxed and freely mating with males, the odds were in their favour. The three males quickly approached the group, Brickleberry was chased off by the substitute alpha male Eeyore while Kowari and Tenthor caught two females' attention. Both females preferred Kowari since he was older and Tenthor was young and inexperienced. Jubulani ended up mating with Kowari and Markina was left with hyper Tenthor. After successfully mating the two males retreated back with Brickleberry. In January they gave it another try, the pack had already reunited a few days earlier but they still managed to mate with some females, Kowari mated with Rashka while Brickleberry had luck with Neely. Seeing the success they had had at the Ewoks they decided to stick around them for some time, waiting to mate with females again, however only Brickleberry had another lucky shot, with Thea. But sadly he was caught tied with her and the pack's males killed him fiercely, fed up with the rovers always hanging around. This triggered the remaining two males' departure, not willing to provoke the resident males and risk their lives again. After this they were spotted heading outside of Yellowstone, and were last seen on January, 21, 2011. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Drie Doring Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Last Seen Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters